Got a Secret, Can You Keep It?
by ourheroregina
Summary: Season 3B AU. Regina comes back from the Enchanted Forest and finds out that she's pregnant. But who's the father?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: season 3B AU. Regina comes back from the Enchanted Forest and finds out that she's pregnant. But who's the father?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

When Regina had invited Robin to her office to have an early lunch with her, she really didn't think that she would end up like this: pressed against the wall, his lips locked with hers, his never resting hands wandering up and down her body.

As much as she enjoys his kisses and wandering hands, she has to push him away. Emma is going to be here in a few minutes and Regina really has no desire to talk about her still very new relationship with the Savior. She would like to keep it a secret for awhile (but it's already too late because Henry found them kissing in the halfway and he probably told Snow White, who told Charming, and then they told someone else and the whole town probably knows it already).

"Robin," she breathes against his lips when he finally pulls away to take a breath but before she has time to say something, his lips are pressed on hers again, the words swallowed by his mouth.

This happens every single time when they're in one room. They've been together for two weeks now, and those weeks were the best in her life. Since the day they kissed for the first time, they cannot keep their hands to themselves. They kiss and kiss and kiss (haven't done anything else yet) and Regina feels like she's a teenager all over again, just this time she doesn't have to hide from a very strict mother.

The opening of the door snaps Regina out of her daze. Before she knows it, Robin is pulling away, not wanting to make any trouble for the Mayor of Storybrooke. She blinks her eyes rapidly, trying to get her labored breathing under control, trying to act normal while Robin smoothes his hair (Regina likes his hair, likes to tug at it in order to get his mouth closer) and tries to wipe away the red lipstick from his lips.

"Hi, Regina," Emma's somewhat cheerful voice fills the office and thankfully Regina has enough time to recover and fix herself as well before Emma spots them standing against the wall. She stops, her eyes wide, lips slightly parted in surprise. It seems like Charming's haven't told her anything, yet. The blonde quickly recovers and clears her throat before saying, "I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

"No, of course not. Robin was leaving already," Regina answers too quickly for her own liking but there's no time to over-think things. She gives Robin a little push which he answers with a smirk. She's not lying, he was actually going to leave but their good-bye kiss turned into a very passionate one and he ended up staying here for a little bit longer.

Robin doesn't move and Emma is staring at them with curiosity written all over her face. This situation is getting awkward. Regina gives Robin another light push and he finally reacts, turns to her and leans over.

"See you later, You Majesty," he whispers into her ear, pecks her cheek making the corners of Regina's lips lift up. "Good luck, ladies," he adds when he pulls away from Regina and when Emma nods, wishes him good luck too, he's out of the door.

Regina releases a breath she'd not known she'd been holding and turns to walk to her desk full of papers. All of a sudden everything starts turning around, her hand falls to the wall to steady herself as she forces herself to breathe, to try to make these sickness go away because she's not sure she could make it to the bathroom.

Emma's reaction is unbelievably quick, before Regina knows there's a bubble of smoke surrounds her and in a blink she's sitting on the couch in the middle of her office with Emma right beside her with a bottle of water in her hands.

"What the hell was that?" Regina growls -she hates when someone uses their magic on her, and right now she hates it even more – but Emma isn't bothered by her words. Instead she offers water as if nothing has happened and as much as Regina wants to snap at her, and she really does, she wants water more so she takes the bottle from blonde's hands and drinks.

When Regina puts the bottle on the coffee table, it's half empty. She sighs, feeling better than a few moments ago and forces herself to look at Emma who's frowning.

"What was that?" Emma asks, raising an eyebrow. "Henry told me you were sick the other day but I haven't thought it was that serious until now. Kid is very worried about you and so am I."

Regina cannot help but smile a little at Emma's words– Henry doesn't remember her, she's just the Mayor of the unknown town, but he cares about her anyway. Her son has such a good heart.

The smile disappears from Regina's face as she understands that she won't be able to hide it forever. She's been sick a lot these past weeks, it's a surprise people haven't figured that out yet. Absentmindedly, her hand moves to lower belly, rests there as she takes a deep breath, telling herself to calm down.

"Regina, you're scaring me," Emma announces as she sits at the armchair in front of Regina. "It's nothing serious, right?"

Of course it's nothing serious.

But Regina chooses not to answer Savior's question. She could tell that yes, it's nothing serious, but then a lot of questions would follow because it's Emma, and she's inherited curiosity from her parents. Instead Regina stands up and walks to her desk, hoping that Emma will leave her as soon as possible.

"Are you pregnant?" Emma's gasp of surprise shocks Regina.

She stops dead in her tracks as she turns around to Emma, eyes wide. How could the Savior know? Was it that obvious already?

And just then Regina realizes that her hand is still rested on her lower belly in a protective manner.

She feels defeated. She wants to deny it, wants to say that Emma is out of her mind, that she's not pregnant, that she cannot be pregnant because she drank a potion all those years ago but the words are stuck in her throat. She knows she won't be able to hide this pregnancy forever, damn it, it won't take a few months until she starts to show.

There's no reason to lie.

Collecting all her courage, Regina nods her head in confirmation. "But you can't tell anymore, Swan," she warns quickly, her eyes darkening. Yes, she will tell her _family_ but she doesn't want the whole town to know.

Emma nods her head assuring her and gives a little smile to Regina. "Is the baby Robin's?" She asks after awhile, making Regina's breathing stop for a second.

She tenses immediately, shifting on her chair. This question tortures her the most. Who is the baby's father? She wasn't dating anyone back in Storybrooke, and she doubts she could date someone in the Enchanted Forest, it was probably a one-night thing, if not worse.

"No," she replies coldly. "I'm pregnant for two months, there's no way Robin could be the father."

Emma looks confused for a moment. "Do you know who's the father?"

"I have no idea," Regina admits sincerely and looks away from Emma.

"Oh."

"Yes, oh," Regina lets out a deep breath and straightens in her seat. "That's why we need to hurry and find a way to get our memories back." She tells and Emma nods her head, assures that she'll do everything in her power to help in this case.

"But what about Robin? Does he know about it already?" Emma cannot help but ask quietly.

"No, he doesn't," Regina replies, sighing. "I'm not ready to tell him yet. To be honest, I doubt I will ever be ready. How will it look in his eyes? We're seeing each other.. for what? Two weeks? I can't tell him that I'm carrying another's man child. He will not want do anything with me," she stops to take a deep breath, and Emma wants to cut in, but Regina doesn't let her. Her voice is stern when she says, "I'll tell him when I feel ready. Now would be a perfect time to start searching for a way to get our memories back."

It's obvious that Emma wants to argue, to say something else, but she stops herself from saying a single word. Instead, she nods her head and takes a book from Regina's desk while Regina does the same and starts reading it.

They don't talk about it anymore.

(...)

Thoughts?


	2. Chapter 2

It's not the first time when they find themselves in a situation like this: with Regina laying on a couch in her living room and Robin hovering above her, making out like teenagers. And they are definitely not teenagers but from the first day they weren't able to keep their hands to themselves (Regina blames her pregnancy hormones for that).

Their make out sessions haven't lead to anything more yet and sometimes it's very hard for Regina to slow down, to put her breathing back under control when Robin pulls away but she's the one who's said she's not ready for anything – she's pregnant after all and there's a lot of things she needs to figure out first – and Robin has respected her request every time, no matter how hard it was for the both of them to stop.

But today something feels different, the kisses are more passionate, their touches are bolder, their lips more eager and something has shifted between them, something has changed and it feels like they're not going to stop until both of them are naked and sweaty.

As much as Regina enjoys it – she's treasuring every moment of her life spent with Robin – she needs to stop this. She needs to stop this and tell him the truth before they go too far because if they're going to do _it,_ he will see. Robin will see her baby-bump.

When she feels his warm hand on her stomach, she stops thinking immediately and grasps his wrist before it can move any further, before it can touch more skin. It gets his attention immediately, he breaks the kiss and pulls away just enough to see her face.

He's alarmed, his gaze piercing right through her and Regina feels guilt washing over her. She should've stopped all of her thinking and just gone with it, perhaps he wouldn't even have seen her bump but what's done is done, and Regina has to swallow heavily.

She's not ready to tell him about her pregnancy yet.

Oh gods!

"Are you alright?" Robin asks, his voice laced with concern.

She nods her head in response but shifts a bit until Robin gets the message and moves away from her. She sits up then, fixing her hair nervously as Robin shifts on the couch until he's sitting as well, looking at her with confusion written all over his face.

He asks her if she's alright one more time, and Regina nods her head, again, inhales and admits, "I have to tell you something." Her gaze falls away from him to her hands, because she cannot look at him right now, she cannot face him.

All of a sudden she feels so small, so young and vulnerable. Not herself. She curses mentally, blames pregnancy again for turning her into this person she can't recognize. But then again, no one has ever made her feel this loved since Daniel, she's had one of the happiest months in her life with this handsome man and who can blame her for not wanting to lose it?

"Okay," Robin says encouraging her to continue.

But the words are stuck in her throat and she doesn't know how to start or where to start. What she knows is that Robin loves children, he _adores_ them, she's seen him with Roland many times and every time her heart was filled with warmth as she watched father and son interacting. She doesn't doubt that he'd be thrilled to find out that she's pregnant with his child somewhere in the future.

But it's not his child.

He may not be thrilled to find out that his… wait, who's she to him? They're not in any kind of a relationship, she just spends most of her time with him and they're soul mates if pixie dust can be trusted, and she feels something for him, she feels something in such a short period, it's insanity.

So he may not be thrilled to find out that the woman he's been hanging out with is carrying another man's, man's she doesn't even remember, child.

Regina inhales deeply as she moves her gaze from her hands which are resting on her lap to her stomach covered by a t-shirt. Her bump is invisible right now, and she's sure Robin hasn't even thought that she could be pregnant despite her crazy cravings and mood changes. But it's only invisible when it's covered because as soon as she's shirtless, it's obvious that her small and hard and rounding stomach protects a life inside.

"Regina?" she hears Robin saying her name, and then his fingers are touching her chin, lifting her face until their eyes meet but Regina refuses to look at him, instead she closes her eyes and thinks about how wrong it all is. Robin sighs and his hand leaves her face only to land on her hands and squeeze it in a comforting manner. "Please, tell me what it is. You're scaring me."

A weak smile forms on her lips, she's touched by his words. He's always so gentle and caring and just too good to be real. The thought that she's finally found a man who cares for her and not only her body or her title makes her heart beat a little bit faster.

Not that it matters anymore, he's going to leave her as soon as she tells him the truth.

Damn it.

"Regina?" he prompts again, squeezing her hand one more time. It snaps her back to reality, makes her shake her head and inhale sharply.

"I-" she starts, her voice shaking just a little bit. "I should've told you this a few weeks ago but I was so afraid," she admits, and it's an achievement for her to talk about feelings, to share it with someone, but then again she's pregnant and she hasn't been herself since the day she's found out about it.

She feels tears forming at the corners of her eyes and then there's a knot of tears in her throat and she thinks that she may just start crying and she hates herself for this, hates that now she's weak and vulnerable and confused.

"Love, just tell me what it is," Robin asks again softly, his hand caressing hers.

"I'm pregnant," she blurts out as one of her hands move to touch her stomach. She lifts her eyes then to look at his face, to see his reaction but his expression is giving nothing away, he's just sitting there and staring at her.

When his gaze drops to her stomach then, he inhales sharply, his hand leaving hers. It feels like the time has stopped around them, as if nothing matters anymore. He just stares at her stomach while she studies his face, tries to prepare herself for what's coming next.

But nothing happens.

He doesn't say anything for a long while, he just keeps staring at her with wide eyes, not even blinking. Regina is surprised by this kind of reaction, she expected something else, questions, shouting, leaving, anything but this silence.

And that silence is becoming uncomfortable and she thinks she should say something so she offers a short explanation, hoping that it will help her somehow, help _him_ somehow, "It happened during the year in the Enchanted Forest. I figured it all out when we were already here and I don't even know who the father is and…" she trails off, not knowing what she really wants to say.

Her words have affected Robin, he's not staring her stomach anymore, now he's looking into her eyes and she doesn't understand what's in them. Is it hate? Is it disappointment? Is it understanding? She has no idea.

She cannot take his gaze, cannot control her emotions anymore, so when her eyes close this time, a tear rolls down her cheek. "I'll understand if you want to leave," she says quietly, squeezing her eyes shut, forcing herself to calm down.

"I don't want to leave you."

"What?"

"I won't leave you," Robin says, making Regina look up. "If _you_ want to me stay, I'll stay," he adds when she blinks her eyes rapidly until all the tears are gone. She watches with wide eyes as he inhales and then tells her, "I really wasn't expecting to hear that from you. It's a lot to understand and to be honest I don't even know what to say but-" he stops for a moment, looks at her, all stunned and confused but not crying anymore, and smiles a bit, continues, "I'm your friend, Regina, and I offer you my support in every step if you want it."

"Robin-" she starts and she wants to say that no, she doesn't want his friendship, she wants him. She wants him as a lover but she shuts her mouth before the words get out and keeps that part to herself. She'll take whatever she can get, she decides.

"We'll figure it all out together, okay?" he says as he moves a little bit closer to her and stretches his arm out for her. Regina hesitates for a moment, that's not the reaction she's expected and she thinks that it all may be an act and as soon as she's vulnerable again he'll use it against her.

But then she looks into his eyes and they're so bright and so sincere now and how can she think that he'll hurt her? She shakes her head to herself and moves closer to him until his arm is wrapped around her shoulders and her head is rested against his now steadily beating heart.

They stay like this for hours, wrapped in each other's embrace, Robin stroking Regina's back in soothing manner while she runs her hand up and down his chest, both of them thinking about the future that's not as bright as it seemed to be at first sight.

(...)

Thougths?


	3. Chapter 3

Hello to everyone who's been reading this story 84 years ago. FIrst of all, thank you so much to everyone who read, favorited, followed and reviewed this story! I'm sorry it takes me so long to update, at first I wasn't even sure if I was going to buuuuuut if you're still interested, I came up with the backstory of this fic. Sadly, I messed up a bit and posted it in my OQ Angst Fest week collection instead of here! If you're still interested, you can read it there - it's Chapter 1 and Chapter 4, OQ Angst Fest.


End file.
